Winding Dreams
by PeKan
Summary: The Rokudaime Hokage wasn't Danzo. Uzumaki Naruto had foiled the man's chance at obtaining the hat, but could that alternation lead to more for the boy? "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the teen's grin widened, "Yondaime no Musuko -ttebayo!"


**Winding Dreams  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

_Chapter I:_

_I am Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayo!_

* * *

><p>It was an awkward silence. The outburst that had preceded but seconds ago still rang in the ears of the Daimyo, whose mind was currently reforming.<p>

After all, Danzo _did _have a point.

_"The Sandaime's teachings are what led to this disaster!"_

Yes – that was quite true, indeed. It _was _the Sandaime's ideals that created this catastrophe.

After all, had the jinchuuriki boy been safely tucked within Root, then there would have been no problems.

Yes – it was fully the Sandaime's fault.

Of course, Danzo's self-gratification would not snatch the Hokage position.

Then again, perhaps it _was_ time for a change.

After all, the Sandaime's teachings had caused this fiasco.

Yes – Danzo would be the perfect candidate.

The aged Daimyo's mouth contorted into what one could presume to be a smile. Clearing his throat, the daimyo mustered his most authoritative voice, "It is decided. Shimura Danzo, I appoint you as the Rokudaime Hoka–"

"That feels, like, really gross."

The words spread throughout the stone room. All eyes turned to the entrance, eying the shadow leaning against the rough clay.

A man, irritated by his interrupted nomination, narrowed his eye at the newcomer, "What are you doing here, _boy_?"

"More specifically, you feel really gross," the boy's nose scrunched as his yellow eyes looked at the man's face, "like, what 'ave you been doing, man? Your chakra's all mucked up, y'know."

"Imagine my surprise when I was lookin' for Yamato-sensei when I suddenly feel this totally disgusting, mutated chakra," his defiant glare intensified "Totally reminded me of Orochimaru, and I got kinda scared that he was back to Konoha an' all."

"So I told Kakashi-sensei and he suggested that we walk up and check it out, y'know," he walked around the right side of the table, standing at the corner beside the Daimyo, "Then we started gettin' closer, and then my necklace started resonatin' with whatever it was. Whatever that chakra was had hints of the Shodaime in it."

By now, the unwelcome guest unzipped his tattered orange jacket, revealing a semi-shattered necklace that seemed to be glowing, "The chakra started goin' up into the kesshoseki and seemed to be rebuildin' it. Surprised me, too. Then, when I tried to focus in on whoever it was, I realized this really strange feel, y'know? Felt like thirteen people comin' out 'a one."

"Made me a bit sick, I won't lie," he stated, perplexed of why, exactly, no one said anything yet, "I realized a similarity after that. Kakashi-sensei's eye gave off a similar feel and when we got in, Daimyo-sama and that dude next to him seemed to be in a cloud of whatever's comin' out your eye, Danzo."

"And whatever it happens to be," he pulled a kunai from his back pouch, "is being released from these strings."

He reached over the table and carefully forced wind chakra through the knife, slicing the air in front of Danzo several times.

An aged man on the Konoha representative side, losing the initial shock of _that _boy suddenly coming in and fantastically accusing Danzo, finally spoke, "Are you done, Uzumaki? Perhaps now you can leave."

A slight groan from the opposite site alerted Homura. The broad-jawed man sitting closest to the head was scratching his head and rubbing his eyes.

Shikaku's eyes narrowed at this and darted towards the head, marking the ethereal gaze in the Daimyo's eyes.

Koharu, too, seemed to notice this strange development. "What's the meaning of this, Danzo?" she glared at him darkly, "Is what the child says true?"

Danzo chuckled darkly. "This child walks in as if he is the Hokage and sways all of you? And then you question ME?"

"How about you just let us see what's under that bandage, ne, Danzo?" The usually jocular voice of Hatake Kakashi sounded from behind the Daimyo's advisers. "After hearing all that, I'd say it's certainly likely that you have a Sharingan, too."

"Or eleven. Just sayin'."

"Or eleven." Kakashi added with a humored tone.

"You're right, Danzo," Shikaku decided, "We have a place in Konoha for situations like these."

He gently nudged the ANBU beside him, who nodded and motioned with his hand. A few shadows, then, appeared and grabbed Danzo, waiting for their superior's command.

"Ibiki might like you." the elder Nara stated with a rare smile before the they vanished.

The five seated advisers of the Daimyo nervously looked around. One spoke up, anxiously asking, "Where do we stand now, then?"

The Daimyo took that as his cue to speak. His mustered authority was replaced with the restlessness of a possible intruder within himself, "Maybe we should just wait for Tsunade to wake up.."

"I believe that I have a greater solution," Kakashi stated, his eyes pointed at the head, "With your permission, Daimyo-sama?"

The man tensely nodded, fingering at the fan on his lap.

"I nominate the Yondaime's son, who I hear was trained by the late Jiraiya," the orange-clad boy's briefly widened at this, "and was greatly loved by the Sandaime."

The fan, already unfolded, was over his mouth with eyes that sparkled with interest. The Daimyo's voice once again shifted, "The Yondaime's son.. I'd like to meet him."

"At once," Kakashi walked around the head seat and toward the interrupter, "I would also like to add that he saved Konoha by defeating Akatsuki's Pein."

The rest of the room was silent – the Konoha group said nothing, watching the reactions of the guests with mild interest. Most of them were fidgeting, while the Daimyo's paled face gained a healthier color.

"I'd like to present to you," the elite loudly proclaimed and pushed the shell-shocked teen's head just inches from the infamous fan..

"..I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the teen's grin widened, "_Yondaime no musuko _–ttebayo!"

**End **of _Chapter I._

* * *

><p><em>Glossary:<em>

_Yondaime no musuko - Son of the Yondaime._

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this so far, don't get your hopes up. With my track record, you're "attached to an object by an incline plane wrapped helicly around an axis."<strong>  
><strong>It was just those creative juices an' all.<strong>


End file.
